midsomer_murders_againfandomcom-20200216-history
STACEY SLATER
Stacey Slater nee Branning is a fictional character from the BBC soap opera Eastenders played by Lacey Turner she made her first appearance on 1st November 2004 the character was introduced as a feisty and troublesome teenager and extension of the already established slater clan Stacey returned from 7th February 2014 until 25 March, before permanently on 5 August. Portrayed by Lacey Turner Duration 2004-2010 2014 First Appearance 1st November 2004 Spin-off appearances Eastenders: last Tango in Walford-2010 'Family' *Mother-Jean Slater *'Father-Brian Slater ' *'Daughter-lily Branning' *'Husband-Bradley Branning-2007-2009 2010' 2014- In February 2014, Kat notices Stacey walking into a salon, from the top deck of a bus. Kat finds out where she lives and visits her address, where she is greeted by Lily and Stacey's boyfriend,Luke Riley (Matt Willis). Luke believes that Stacey is called "Jenny Smith" and knows nothing about her criminal history. Stacey sees Kat hurrying away from her apartment, so arrives at her house in Albert Square to confront her. Later, Kat tells Luke that she is called Stacey Slater, so he decides to end their relationship. Stacey and Lily spend the night at Kat and Alfie's house and the following day, Kat visits Janine in prison, where she is awaiting trial for the murder of her ex-husband, Michael Moon (Steve John Shepherd), to ask her to drop the false charges against Stacey. Janine drops the charges, so Stacey, with no reason to hide, returns to Albert Square. Luke later arrives to talk to Stacey, but leaves, after discovering that she killed Archie. After listening to what Luke said, Stacey decides to clear Bradley's name, so calls the police, to tell them that she killed Archie. She is arrested and later sentenced to five years in prison. Several months later, Stacey decides to appeal her prison sentence, after realizing how much that Lily is missing her. The appeal is successful and Stacey returns to Walford, moving in with Kat and Alfie. Just as Stacey is settling back into her old life, Alfie commits arson and destroys their family home. She loses everything that was Bradley's. Stacey joins Dean Wicks (Matt Di Angelo) at his salon Blades. The two start a relationship. Stacey is unaware that Dean had raped Linda Carter (Kellie Bright). After the fire Stacey and Lily move into Dean's flat. Stacey discovers that Alfie caused the fire. When Kat discovers Alfie caused the fire after finding the photo of Nana Moon (Hilda Braid) he had saved from the house, Stacey invites Kat and the children to move in with her and Dean. Stacey bumps into Linda who asks her about her relationship with Dean, Linda nearly admits that Dean raped her however she is stopped from doing so when they are interrupted by Dean. However, Stacey grows suspicious, and when Linda unexpectedly gets scared when Dean is around, Stacey guesses that Dean raped her and confronts Linda. When Stacey depicts how she felt after her rape, Linda acquiesces that he did. Stacey then helps Linda find the courage to tell her partner, Mick(Danny Dyer) about the rape.